


The Calm Before the Storm

by immigrantjughead



Category: The Ritual (2017), The Ritual - Adam Nevill
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Nightmares, Spooning, hutch deserves a good end, let the boys be happy, luke deserves a hug for what he has to go through, not a lot I promise, pre-forest, they are not in the swedish forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immigrantjughead/pseuds/immigrantjughead
Summary: Luke has a nightmare and Hutch helps him settle down.





	The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> please god more hutch/luke

Luke didn't know where he was. 

He was covered in a veil of darkness and complete silence. 

And then, he feels as though the veil was lifted and he immediately wishes for the cover back. 

There sat Hutch, impaled. His intestines spilled out and his blood dripping, this was fresh. Luke felt sick, he couldn't believe this. 

_Hutch._

_H._

Luke felt like everything was coming down around him. The pale, dead look in Hutch's once bright eyes made him sick. He wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything. The only thing he could do was stand there, utterly paused. 

The trees behind Hutch's corpse began to shake, he heard the distinct sound of some trees falling.

God, whatever killed Hutch was going to kill him.

He was running now, it's like he heard Hutch's voice telling him to go. The trees were crashing, everything was loud, It was chasing him. He couldn't run any faster, he was hungry and weak from the exhaustion and dehydration. It was catching up. He could practically feel its breath upon his neck, then he felt it.

Luke awoke with a scream and came face to face with a startled Phil.

"Holy fuck, Mate."

His ears were ringing and he was attempting to catch the breath that seemed to run away from him.

He heard the muffling voices of his friends, he was aware of Phil leaving the tent and Dom's bitching in the background.

The first thing he had noticed was the darkness outside his shared tent with Phil. 

_What was the time? ___

__It felt like he had been asleep for days._ _

__A warm hand found his back and started to simply rub him._ _

___"Lukey." ____ _

_____"Come on, Chief. Come back to me." ____ _ _ _

______He was then aware of Hutch, alive and worried._ _ _ _ _ _

______He caught his breath eventually and listened to Hutch's cooing to calm him down._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you alright now, mate?" Hutch's voice was soft against Dom's yelling in the back._ _ _ _ _ _

______God, he wished Dom was just not here._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Luke?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh yeah, yes, yes," Luke said all too quickly and unconvincingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hutch continued to let Luke come back to himself, he sat next to Luke and kept his hand on him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Nightmare."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hutch seemed zoned out as well and shot his head up to say, "Huh?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I just had a nightmare, that's all, mate."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Would you like to say what it was about."_ _ _ _ _ _

______The flashes of Hutch's corpse went shot through Luke's mind._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, no, I can't." He was getting shaky again, he didn't even want to think about it. Hutch was quick to go back and consult him, to calm his nerves._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What time is it?" Luke asked anything to get his mind off of this._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh, about midnight, you clocked in quite early, Chief."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke was still overcome with exhaustion, it felt like the nightmare had taken the life out of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You look tired, mate."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He was fearful of falling asleep again, he didn't want to think about Hutch like that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come on, go back to sleep, we can have a nice breakfast in the morning."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hutch ushered Luke back down into his sleeping bag and continued to look at him, Luke was thankful for Hutch's intelligence at times like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Would you like me to stay?" Hutch asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke felt warm by that but nodded his head._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hutch maneuvered himself into Phil's sleeping bag, uncaring about Phil's future reaction to it. Luke turned around with his back facing Hutch, he wasn't sure about anything anymore. He heard shuffling from behind him and then felt an arm come across his torso and a bit into his sleeping bag._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is this alright, Lukey?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Luke felt very hot suddenly but quickly said, "Yes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______He didn't have to look at Hutch to see the smile on his face, he felt it, and he felt calmer._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hutch brought Luke closer to his body and held him tight._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm here, Luke."_ _ _ _ _ _

______And he was._ _ _ _ _ _

______In this forest, in his dreams, in this tent, Hutch was here._ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt the ghosting of Hutch's lips on the back of his neck and sighed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hutch is here, he is here._ _ _ _ _ _

______He is not anywhere else._ _ _ _ _ _

______He is alive._ _ _ _ _ _

______It is just the two of them and the forest._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> thansk for reading homie


End file.
